<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corrupted Apple by goldencoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246099">Corrupted Apple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencoffee/pseuds/goldencoffee'>goldencoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Passive Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), discontinued, kind of messy?, nightmare why, no beta we die like men, oh no he bit the apple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencoffee/pseuds/goldencoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tree of Feelings was meant to be protected by the two Guardians of Positivity and Negativity.</p><p>One day, however, the balance took a turn for the worst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Corrupted Apple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I kind of wrote this quickly while I was inspired. There may be mistakes so I apologize in advance. ^^'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holding the apple in his skeletal hand, Nightmare could only watch with horror as the specific spots directly in contact with him began to darken until the once golden surface was now completely black. “No… I didn’t mean…” He began to utter, only to trail off as the corruption did not stop there.</p><p>The darkness tainting the once golden fruit began to seep outward from the original spots of contact until the entire apple resembled one of negativity rather than positivity. The guardian immediately began rubbing at it with his free hand as though believing that he could just wipe the alteration right off- But to no avail. The blackness stubbornly clung on and it would not budge.</p><p>“… Nighty?”</p><p>Nightmare’s skull snapped upward, his violet eye lights contacting gold ones, and took a small step back, the grass crunching underneath his boot. “D-Dream? It’s not what it looks like, I swear.”</p><p>The other guardian could only stare at his twin with widened eye-sockets as though he could not believe what he was seeing in front of him. He parted his jaws, ready to question Nightmare further, but-</p><p>“No, he’s lying!” Another monster exclaimed, interrupting Dream, as their grip tightened on their pitchfork. “He’s purposely using that vile touch of his to taint the tree!”<br/>
<br/>
“… T-Tree? I only touched the one-“ The purple-themed skeleton began to retort, glancing back to the tree behind him, only to freeze in his spot. “… No…”</p><p>Every single apple hanging from the branches of the ancient plant were now coloured black, not a single golden. He could barely hear the angry murmurs of the crowd that had formed behind his brother as he slowly turned his skull down to the apple he carried in his hands.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Your fault.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It is all your fault.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>This would have never happened if you were not such an incompetent fool.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Now, they are going to kill you.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The sudden voice elicited a flinch from the elder twin as it… Seemed to have come from the tree in front of him. It did not seem like anyone else had heard it but him, however, though… He could practically feel the stares of anger digging daggers into his back.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You do not wish to die, do you?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>If you eat that apple you are carrying in your hands… You can become stronger.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Stronger? But… He should not eat it. As though reading his thoughts, the disembodied voice continued.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It is you or them.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I suggest you pick… Quickly.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Eye lights dimming, Nightmare knew that Dream would never forgive him, but… He did not really have a choice now did he.</p><p>“Nighty, wait-“ The positive guardian began to call out, as though sensing that something bad was about to occur, as he reached a hand outward to his brother.<br/>
<br/>
It was all for naught. He bit down into the apple, swallowing the good-sized chunk he ripped off with his teeth. Almost immediately a scream of utter pain tore free from his throat as he felt something <em>vile</em> bubbling within his bones. The magic running through him began to bubble and boil until it began to pour out through any exposed surface, such as his eye sockets. Streams of a dark goop-like substance began to leak down his bones, pooling on the ground underneath him as said bones rattled violently.</p><p>“What the hell’s happening?!”</p><p>Unbeknownst to the suffering skeleton, who now had all but dropped the piece of fruit and dropped to his knees, the gathering of villagers had backed up; some looking ready to attempt skewering him in an instant.</p><p>Nonetheless, more screams were ripped from Nightmare, one of his eye lights flickering off and the other transforming into an icy cyan colour. The pain was unbearable-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It is alright to rest, ex-Guardian.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I will take over.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>No one will hurt you anymore.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Eye sockets slowly sliding shut, he gave in to the voice, feeling his consciousness slip until…</p><p>Nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>